NPC quotes
If you click certain NPCs in World of Warcraft (ex. Guards, Vendors, Quest NPCs, etc.) they will make voice emotes. Here is a (currently uncompleted) list of NPC quotes. =Blood elf= Male *"State your business." *"Bal'a dash, malanore." *"Glory to the Sin'dorei." *"Victory lies ahead!" *"We will have justice!" *"Farewell." *"Stay the course." *"Our enemies will fall!" Male Vendor *"I sell only the finest goods." *"Your gold is welcome here." Female *"Bal'a dash, malanore." *"Glory to the Sin'dorei." *"Ah, you have a death wish." (Irritated) Female Vendor *"I sell only the finest goods." *"Your gold is welcome here." =Death knight= Male *"We press on!" *"WHAT?!" *"Speak your peace" *"We will ravage this land!" *"We will have our revenge!" *"Hmm?" *"Suffer well" Male Vendor Female Female Vendor =Draenei= Male *"May the light embrace you." *"The Naaru have not forgotten us." *"Each day is a blessing." *"Good fortune!" *"The Legion will fall." *"Chronakai kristor." *"Ark'ehnan poross." *"Safe travels." *"Blessings upon your family." *"Must remember... patience." *"Do you require medication?" *"Even the patience of the Draenei have it's limits..." *"The Naaru frown on such behavior..." *"You are not normal." Male Vendor *"All prices here are reasonable" *"I hope you'll find something usefull!" Female *"May the light embrace you." *"The Naaru have not forgotten us." *"Each day is a blessing." *"Good fortune!" *"The Legion will fall." *"Chronakai kristor." *"Ark'ehnan poross." *"Safe travels." *"Blessings upon your family." Female Vendor *"All prices here are reasonable" =Dwarf= Male *"Ya' got my attention." *"How are ya?" *"Yo." *"Well met." *"What's on your mind?" *"Great t' meet ya." *"You're not amusing" *"That's not funny." *"You're startin' to bother me." *"Watch yer back!" *"Be good!" *"What can I do fer ya?" *"Keep your feet on the ground." *"Hi." Male Vendor *"What can I get for ya today?" Female *"Ya' got my attention." *"How are ya?" *"Welcome." *"Hello." *"What can I do for ya?" *"Well met." *"Great t' meet ya." *"You're not amusing" *"Think that's funny do ya? *"That's not funny." *"You're startin' to bother me." *"Watch yer back!" *"Be good!" *"Safe travels" *"Keep your feet on the ground." Female Vendor *"What can I get for ya today?" =Forsaken= Male *"What do you ask of death?" *"We are Forsaken." *"I am Forsaken." *"Dark Lady watch over you." *"What now?!" *"And you are....?" *"Victory for Sylvanas." Male Vendor Female *"What do you ask of death?" *"We are Forsaken." *"I am Forsaken." *"Dark Lady watch over you." *"What now?!" *"I haven't got all day." Female Vendor *"What do you require?* =Ghoul= Ghoul Vendor *"Me buy and trade" =Gnome= Male *"Greetings!" *"My, you're a tall one!" *"Hmmm, interesting." *"Pleased to meet you!" *"Off and away!" *"Can I help you?" Male Vendor Female *"My, you're a tall one!" *"Hmmm, interesting." Female Vendor =Goblin= Male *"Time is money, friend!" *"Spit it out!" *"I got the best deals, anywhere!" *"I got what you need!" *"Ah, potential customer." *"May I show you my wares?" *"Welcome, friend!" *"Yeah, what do you want?" *"Wazzup?" *"Be good!" *"Be careful out there." *"Hm, interesting." *"Heeey, how you doin'?" *"Yeah, very funny..." *"Alright, move along now!" *"I gota long day kid..." *"Shut it!" *"You're just embarrassing yourself..." *"I don't have time for this..." *"You, knock it off!" *"Yo" Male Vendor Female *"Time is money, friend!" *"Spit it out!" *"I got the best deals, anywhere!" *"I got what you need!" *"Ah, potential customer." *"May I show you my wares?" *"Welcome, friend!" *"Yeah, what do you want?" *"Wazzup?" *"Be good!" *"Be careful out there." Female Vendor =Human= Male *"Hello there." *"Greetings." *"Light be with you." *"What can I do for you?" *"Well met." *"Need help?" *"King's honor, friend." *"You need somethin'?" *"Farewell." *"Be careful." *"Go with honor, friend." *"Safe travels!" *"Light bless you." *"What's your problem?" *"Knock it off..." *"Can I help you?" *"Kinda busy." *"You're getting on my nerves." *"For the Alliance." Male Vendor *"I supply only the finest goods." Female *"Light be with you." *"Need help?" *"Have a good one." *"Good Day to you." *"Need Something?" *"See you later." *"See you around." *"Safe Travels." *"Hey there." *"Hello." *"I'm Kinda busy." *"Knock it off..." *"What's your problem?" Female Vendor =Night elf= Male *"Elune be with you." *"Ishnu-alah." Male Vendor Female Female Vendor =Orc= Male *"Zug zug!" *"Are you challenging me!?" *"For the Horde!" *"Dabu." *"Blood and thunder!" *"Strength and honor!" *"Lok'tar!" *"Thrall hall!" *"Mok'ra!" Male Vendor Female *"Dabu." *"Greetings." *"Strength and honor." *"Lok'tar." *"Mok'ra." Female Vendor =Tauren= Male *"Hail." *"Greetings, traveler." *"The winds guide you." *"Walk with the Earth Mother." *"I've been expecting you." *"My the eternal sun shine upon thee." Male Vendor Female *"Hail." *"Greetings, traveler." *"The winds guide you." *"Walk with the Earth Mother." *"My the eternal sun shine upon thee." Female Vendor =Tirion Fordring= *"Put your faith to the Light, and all is possible." *"The time of the Argent Crusade, is now." =Troll= Male *"Lo' mon." *"Don't be shy." *"Stay away from the Voodoo." *"What'chu want?" *"You come get da Voodoo." Male Vendor Female *"Don't be shy." *"Stay away from the Voodoo." *"How you doin', mon?" *"Hey dere!" *"Hello, mon!" Female Vendor =Tuskarr= *"What troubles you?" *"May your nets, always be full." *"Yes, shalashka." Category:Languages Category:World of Warcraft NPCs